1, Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to computerized video games.
2, Description of the Related Technology
The proliferation of computing devices within our society has greatly increased in the past years. Where computing devices such were previously uncommon, now, a large percentage of society has access to or owns at least one computing device. Along with the growth of computing devices, the recreational use of computing devices has grown as well. Gaming consoles such as the Microsoft XBOX, Sony Playstation, Sony PSP, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, and personal computer systems are now common place in our society. The number of users who now have access to such devices has grown significantly and as a result, there has been an explosion in the development of new computer and console games.
Although the number of computer and console games continues to grow, and the graphics and game play continue to improve, the systems and methods of viewing and displaying objects, events and occurrences in the games have generally remained the same. Thus, an improved method and system for viewing, and displaying objects and events is needed.